Winter Sky
by instant anarchy
Summary: Years later, Courtney is still heartbroken. Who can mend a broken heart?


It was December, and an unusually cold one at that. Perhaps it only seemed that way, because the thermometers showed no change. Courtney was colder all the time. It had been so long since Duncan had cheated on her. The memory of it haunted her vividly, even though the surrounding events were a blur. She sighed and put on her parka. Even then, the cold bit her.

She looked up at the sky. It was evening, and the sky was a faded lavender. It was faded like her smiles always were. She continued walking on.

She had no idea where to go, or what to do. She felt like she was stuck in the middle of her life before Duncan (boring), and her life with Duncan (painful). She used to love her life, until Duncan came into it… and out of it. She found nothing worth doing anymore… but that was no way to live her life, she continued to remind herself. She should find something to do.

Most of what she had done was pay more attention to her academics. She became perfectionist to the highest degree, and would not turn anything in if there was anything that could be improved. She did still turn in her work, and school was her life once more.

She couldn't help but feel lonely, though. Even as she walked aimlessly through usually busy streets, the whole world seemed to have stopped for her. The thought of that made her feel so alone. Where were all her neighbours? Why was no one outside? It was a beautiful evening…

She looked at the sky again. It was beginning to snow, if only a whisper. Flakes landed in her hair and on her coat, and she became colder. She remembered when, so long ago, Duncan would brush the snow off of her. Duncan… She decided that, because no one was there, no one would care if they saw her cry… so she did.

She put her forehead against a street lamp pole, and cried to the ground beneath her. All of the memories of Duncan and her together flooded back into her mind: all the things she loved, all the things she would miss, all the pain, all the laughter.

Snow continued falling, covering the ground in a perfect, even surface. No mess. No footprints. She didn't dare move, and disturb the beauty of the snow-covered ground.

She was still crying, watching the lamp pole and the empty street beyond it, when she heard footsteps coming from behind.

"Courtney?" he asked. "What are you doing out so late?"

She jumped, because while the voice sounded familiar, she couldn't place it, and it surprised her that anyone was there, much more so someone she knew.

"I just needed to clear my head, is all…" she said, and then turned around and saw who it was: Trent. "What about you?"

"I'm coming home from a show, is all. You okay?"

"I'm fine, really…" Courtney wouldn't meet Trent's eyes, so instead she looked at her feet. She didn't want him to see her crying.

"Courtney, please tell me what's wrong. I can help, I promise," Trent pleaded. He raised his arm slightly, then lowered it.

"I'm fine, I'm just… thinking about…" Courtney's voice trailed off into nothing. She continued to look away, and Trent understood.

"I feel your pain, you know." This caused Courtney to look up, surprised. "Duncan trashed my relationship with Gwen, and that still hurts, but… It's really okay. It was years ago, and they're probably moving on with their lives. Maybe we should move on with ours."

Courtney was silent. Trent was making so much sense, but it was harder than it sounded, easier said than done. "I…" she whispered, "I don't know if I can."

"I want to help you, Courtney," Trent said, moving closer. "How could I make this easier on you?"

"I don't know. I…" Courtney tried and failed to bite back tears. "I miss Duncan so much. I want him to come back, but at the same time… I don't ever want to see him again."

"All you need right now is someone, right?"

"I guess so…"

"I could be that someone. We can work this out together, alright?"

Trent held out his gloved hand. It looked warm, inviting, kind, everything that Courtney had hoped Duncan would be, everything that she would shape him into, and everything that he wasn't. She placed her hand tentatively and gently in Trent's.

"Come on, Courtney. Let's go home."

As they started walking, Courtney threw her arms around Trent's shoulders and kissed his cheek. Perhaps her life would have meaning once again.


End file.
